


Married at First Sight

by super_phan_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, i dont like writing smut so probably not smut, its from the tv show called married at first sight, married at first sight, might get steamy later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forced Dean into a new TV show that will help him find someone special based on his personality. The problem? He won't be able to know who the person is before they get married. Either this is the best idea Sam ever had, or the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic based off the TV show "Married at first sight" which I loved. Don't know where I'll take it. Hope you enjoy!

“No, Sammy I’m not doing this” Dean said as Sam was holding the laptop with an excited look on his face. But it faded when Sam heard Dean’s reaction.

“Please Dean! They rarely accept people, and this can be your chance to move on” Sam pleaded. The laptop screen glowed from the email Sam had gotten that day, accepting the application for a new show that scientists have created, called “Married at first sight”. It was a reality show where people were selected and personally analyzed with their emotions, interests and beliefs, letting them be paired with other that fit their personality. Before they even knew who the other person was, they got married at first sight, hence the name. Because this was an experiment, the person has to go through various tests to make sure they want to sign up for it.

“Well they can accept someone else. And you leave Lisa out of this” The older brother closed his eyes, trying to repress a memory. Sam talked about this with Dean, but Dean only agreed because he was in a vulnerable state. And maybe because Sam got Dean slightly drunk so that he can agree. Sam later made the application, and without much though sent it to them. He didn’t really expect from the thousands of applications, Dean’s was chosen. 

“Dean, let’s face it. Your love life is so dull, cupid would be disgusted. Your love life needs a new kick, and for the better. These are legit scientists and psychologists, they know what they’re doing” Sam exclaimed.

“You know what? I’ll freakin’ do it. And we’ll see if I’ll even make it to the top six, maybe they’ll pair me up with a hot chick. I’ll take the goddamn risk” He said as he slapped the coffee table. Getting up towards the door, he hesitated for a second before turning around.

“But if this happens and it turns out bad, you’re going to do what I say, because I deserve it” He almost growled, pointing his finger at Sam. He swiftly turned around and slammed the door.

Sam was slightly scared, but relieved. Dean won’t be so depressed like he always is. A new person in his life (even though it is going to be forced and unexpected) would be something that would cheer Dean up, and Sam was determined for Dean to find it. He responded to the email with a smile on his face. This, this is definitely something Dean needs. No more returns from restaurants with a fake smile and shutting himself out for a whole day. No more one-night stands with waitresses and women he can just pick up from the bar or streets. This is going to be something new for Dean, and Sam was happy that his brother will get this opportunity. 

He shut his laptop and grabbed his soda from the coffee table. He slurped it with a satisfied sigh.

“Yup, I’m a genius”


	3. Chapter 3

The final interview was today, and Dean still didn’t know what he was going to wear. He sighed as he looked at his rather small closet. Almost everything is flannel. There were a few plain t-shirts and two suits he doesn’t wear. This was a goddamn TV show! It shouldn’t be that hard! But lo and behold, Dean Winchester made everything seem like it was the most important thing in that moment. He finally decided to wear a rather casual but not too casual button down and his more impressive jeans. When he got dressed, he saw his phone light up. He walked up to it and saw that Sam has messaged him. 

'Good luck for your interview! And be honest, you don’t want someone who doesn’t fit your personality.'

'Thanks Sam, I’ll try and remember that.'

He put the phone on silent, and as he slipped it into his pocket, he whispered a small prayer.

“Listen God, I don’t know if you exist, but if you’re there, please help me. I’m freaking out, it's almost worst than a job interview. Just help me get through this or something. Thanks”

He grabbed his keys, and driving his Baby he pet the leather to calm himself down. He knew that no matter what happens, he will still have the same life and still have his car. A 1967 Chevy Impala that meant the world to him. Someone who has good taste in cars would be nice. But not many girls are into vintage cars, are they? Well, it’ll be tough.

After about half an hour, he arrived at their office, and walked in towards the receptionist. 

“Hey, I’m here for the interview for um, ‘Married at first sight?’” He felt slightly embarrassed that he said it out loud. But the receptionist smiled. 

“Oh, yes dear. That’s over in hall number 27 on the second level. You can just take the elevator over on your right hand side” She assured him. He walked passed different offices and found the elevator. As he rode up, he looked at the mirrors that were the walls of the elevator. He looked at his reflection and fixed his hair out of nervous habit. As the doors opened, he straightened up and walked out to find another desk. Instead of asking again, he decided to walk to the room under the number marked 27. 

He reached the number and quietly opened the door. He noticed the room to be rather small, and there were two people inside writing on their clipboards. The lady with blonde hair looked and and smiled.

“Hello, you must be Dean. Please, have a seat” She welcomed, motioning towards the chair opposite of her. Dean nodded and sat down rather uncomfortably. She wrote a few things down, and Dean thought that maybe this won’t be so bad after all. He relaxed a bit as the brunette that was beside the blonde spoke up.

“So Dean, before we start, I want to make sure you have signed up to this from you own free will. No one made the application, this is all what you have thought out and sent to us?” She asked. He sucked in his breath slightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course” He smiled. This was going to be hard.

“Ok, let’s get right to it. What are you looking for in a partner?” The brunette asked.

“Well, it would be nice to marry someone who isn’t irritated with my music. Classic rock, you know. Maybe someone who can bake, maybe pies? That would be awesome. Someone who knows a little bit about cars. Able to travel a lot, and someone who accepts who you are. Someone you can drink a beer with, you know? And lastly, a good listener who knows when to be serious when needed. I guess those could be personality traits I’m looking for” Dean answered, rather satisfied with his answer. Both women nodded as they jotted down notes.

“So, you’re steering more to males?” She asked. Dean’s eyebrow rose. What did she say?

“Pardon?”

“Most of your characteristics are geared towards the male behaviour, and you said you were bisexual in your application form” The blonde answered. When did he…

Sam. He was going to kill him when he got home.

“Is that not what you wrote? Because we have documentation of-”

“No, you’re right. I-I am. Continue” He sighed. What was going to say? Hey, yeah I kinda had a girlfriend but she dumped me when she saw how weird my life is and I started questioning my life and my sexuality, so my brother signed me up and put my under the ‘bisexual’ category because he doesn’t know what I am, even I don’t, and now I realized we just broke one of your most important rules. Whoops, you can just kick me out I guess.

“Anyways, let’s get a bit more personal” She slightly whispered. Pushing up her glasses on her nose, she started asking more ‘preferable’ questions.

“Your more preferred race?”

“Any”

“Religion?”

“Agnostic or Atheist. More Agnostic”

“What’s your perfect idea of a date night?”

“Something more simple, like going out to a diner and afterwards watching the sunset on the hood of the car”

“Are you dominant or submissive?”

“What?” Dean looked at her. That escalated rather quickly.

“In the bedroom, when you are with-”

“I know what you mean, it’s just a bit personal…” He slightly squirmed in his seat.

“We want you to find the right person, so these might get a bit personal” The blonde commented. Geez, this was going to a weird turn.

“Ok, um, dominant I guess?” He replied. He had no idea how else to answer that. They both nodded again and jotted down notes like that one answer meant everything. Oh no, does it mean something important? I mean, during sex it does, but was it important to find marrying material?

He fiddled with his jacket’s cuff, thinking if he were to flip the table over and walk out create legal trouble. He kind of needs that job he had been working at, and even though Bobby is an old family friend, he might not take it so well.

They continued with their questions, which became easier and easier to answer. He glanced at the clock that ticked slower than he wanted. 

“That will be it, Mr. Winchester” The blonde told him. He got up and shook their hands. He immediately walked out, and started walking faster to get away from there as quickly as possible. They still have to go through all the other peoples’ files, so if they don’t find a match he won’t have to marry anyone. That made him smile. 

_

“Listen Cassie, you’ll do great!” Gabriel’s encouraging voice came from the hall as he walks into Castiel’s room. 

“Yeah, if I even get in” Castiel sighed. He flattened out his suit and looked in the mirror. He wore something that would impress the interviewers. Something that says, “I’m responsible but fun”.

“You will, and they will get you the best husband” Gabriel, his older brother, told him. Although Gabriel never had a stable love life and he was never serious, he gave reassuring advice. This helped calm Castiel down a bit. 

“Thanks Gabe” He smiled as he turned to face his brother. 

“Oh by the way, your car is finished being repaired. I can drive you to get it so you can drive to the interview with your own car” Gabriel suggested. Castiel thought that maybe that would be a good idea.

Castiel is at the auto shop, his fingers tapping the desk as he waits for the owner (He found out his name was Bobby) to show up again. Instead, a man around his age was there. Castiel couldn’t help but to gape a little bit, as the man was tall, tanned and his muscles tightened by his t-shirt. He was wiping the grime off his hands with a rag, and he looked up at Castiel.

“Hi! Can I help you?” The man asked Castiel. Castiel took a few seconds to remember why he was actually here.

“Um, yeah. I got a call that my car was repaired, and I was wondering if I can get it back” Castiel almost stumbled with his words. 

Oh God, this guy is so handsome

“Oh, your the one with the car whose oil wasn’t changed since he got it” The man laughed. Oh yeah, that’s not a good impression on the handsome man with handsome eyes and handsome hair. Castiel nodded as he tried to stay cool.

“Yup, that’s me” He snorted. Oh dear God, did he just snort? 

The man smiled and held out his hand.

“Dean Winchester” He introduced himself.

“Castiel Nowak” Castiel shook his hand. 

“Well, your car was definitely something. Had Bobby laughing when he heard your story about the car’s oil change neglect. I have to say, I haven’t seen a 1978 Lincoln Continental since, well, about 15 years. And that was at a car show.”

“Yeah, it was my brothers’ car before. He later gave it to me when I was about 20. I had to get to university somehow” Castiel explained. Dean smiled as he grabbed the keys off the shelf and went out into the back of the shop. He pulled up with the car, looking more fresh and clean.

“Wow, it looks 20 years younger” Castiel exclaimed as Dean got out. 

“Yeah, I decided to redo the paint job on her, it was starting to chip and rust. I fixed the radio as well. And also the air conditioning” Dean listed off.

“Great, that makes me sound like I don’t take care of my car at all” Castiel huffed out.

“Well…” Dean inhaled with almost a teasing hiss.

“Thanks” Castiel said sarcastically but with a shy smile. 

“See you at the next oil change?” Dean asked. 

“Of course. If I remember, though” Castiel said.

“Hey, you can give me your number so that I can remind you when to change it” Dean suggested.

“Sure, that’s a good idea” Castiel nods his head as Dean hands him a notepad and a pen. Scribbling his number with his name on the notepad, he hands it back and says his goodbyes to Dean. 

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows when he sees Castiel drive beside him in the parking lot. 

“What?” Castiel mouths. Gabriel just smirks and drives away. Castiel paused for a second as he notices a piece of paper. He picks it up and sees that it’s Dean’s number.

Just in case I forget yours :)

Oh that smooth little shit.


	4. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated lately. The obvious school excuse, but it has been crazy. Here's a new chapter :)

“Stop poking me” Castiel murmured to Balthazar as they were driving down to the meet up. They were supposed to sign a few forms and listen to the four specialists, and he was getting annoyed (and starting to regret) bringing his siblings with him. Anna was driving, showing no mercy for the drivers around her as she cut everyone ahead. A guy honked as she cut him off, barely missing his mirror. 

“Cool it, jackass!” She shouted. They were late because of Lucifer, who made a big scene at home by arguing how bad of an idea this is. They left him there.

“You know what, screw Luci. He’s just acting like a bag of dicks like always. This is a good idea, you’re shy and just need an extra shove” Gabriel tried to enlighten the mood.

“Yeah! You’ll get the greatest wif- Um, husband, that anyone can have” Balthazar said, stumbling on wife. The whole car held their breath to see how Castiel would react. 

Castiel came out to them in university, after they tried to set him up with their neighbour, Meg. She was kind, Castiel would think. But she’s not a guy. That night he told them that he wasn’t interested, and after a lot of festering, he finally shouted, “I’m into men! Not women!”. They sat quietly after sometime. Michael left the house, he couldn’t deal with him. Balthazar decided they needed a drink. Raphael didn’t talk to Castiel at all. Anna and Gabriel were the only ones to actually comfort him, with Balthazar shortly following. Castiel remembered the look on Gabriel’s face that night. There was no light-hearted smirk like he always had, there was seriousness. There was...longing. Castiel didn’t know why, but when they all went to bed, Gabriel caught up with him upstairs. “Don’t worry Cassie. You know, I’m happy you told us. Hey, I swing both ways! How weird is that? You’re not weird, don’t listen to what Michael said”. That’s when Castiel understood.

“Sorry Cassie” Balthazar said. Castiel snapped back to the car ride, and looked at Balthazar. He knew Balthazar didn’t mean to say wife. 

“It’s fine, Balthazar” Castiel smiled. Of course they were going to confuse pronouns. Anna was thumping the steering wheel and thinking how to change the subject. 

“So, how are you going to deal with all those cameras around you? You’re pretty shy around cameras. Well, around anyone” She asked.

“I… I haven’t thought of that yet” Castiel pondered. He was very shy, and all that attention for so long might scare him. Scratch might, it will scare him.

“Well Cassie, cameras are the least of your worries. Will you get into the top 6? Let’s hope. I want a brother-in-law” Gabriel smiled. 

“We’ll see if Anna won’t beat Cassie to it. Her and that Dave guy are getting close” Balthazar commented. Anna rolled her eyes.

“I’ve only been on one date with him. He’s not my boyfriend, so there is nothing to worry about” Anna tried to reassure them, her eyes still glued to the road ahead.

“Ok Anna bobanna, your choice. But if I catch you with him, you owe me five dollars” Gabriel pointed to her as we started pulling up to the building. Castiel got out of the seat once we were parked, and his hands were turning ice cold as he tried to calm down. It was a common thing to happen to him, and now he just tries to control his temperature.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great” Anna gave a reassuring smile and patted his back. He smiled back.

"Thank you Anna" Castiel said rather quietly. Anna being the only sister has to go through a lot, but even though she can hate them a lot, it's her job to take care of them. After all, she is the mother figure for them.

A step into the rather warm room made him more nervous, and the lady gave him a form to sign. 

A lecture and a half later, they get introduced to the rules. 

"After about 2 weeks, we will email those who are chosen. Good luck, and hopefully we get great pairs!" The lady who was lecturing the group said. 

After the lecture, Castiel could have sworn he saw a familiar pair of green eyes in the sea of people in the rather small room.


End file.
